Two Years
by Lunae.Astrum
Summary: It's been two years since I've seen your face. AU. Told in Riku's POV.


So this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, and I'm rather excited about writing it, even though it's mostly fueled by my own personal experiences. The reason I chose Kingdom Hearts was because I could just see it in my mind like that. I would explain everything here, but that would take up a lot of space, not to mention I don't want to ruin the story. I'll explain the important stuff at the end.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, including characters and anything related. I only own copies of the first and second game. I also own the memories and such that make up the story. But that's it. ^^

* * *

Two years.

It's been two years since that day...The day my whole world came crashing down.

The day you were taken away from all of us.

It's sort of funny...You would think, since I thought so much of you, loved you even...It wouldn't have come as such a shock. However, life's progressed so much since you've been gone. I didn't wake up remembering...It jolted me when I was just sitting here, thinking about nothing.

I remember the day I heard that you were gone. Roxas had been staying at the hospital that night; I had already went home. When he called, his voice so full of grief...I didn't know what to say. I was in disbelief, to say the least. I bolted out of my house, driving straight back to the hospital, right back to you. You were already turning cooler. I hadn't even shed a tear, even though Roxas was clutching a hold of me, sobbing hysterically.

It was rather sad, that you were taken away from us that quickly. You and Roxas had finally reconciled, after months of fights and silence. You were finally starting to reconnect, starting to recognize the other. So when Roxas looked at me, sobbing, apologizing for everything, it was hard to respond. I didn't know what to say. It's hard comforting someone, when you so desperately needed to be comforted yourself.

The funeral passed like a blur. I still hadn't allowed myself to grieve. There was so much to be done...Helping plan, dividing possessions...Comforting others. How could I even begin to process my own pain when everyone else's was there, suffocating me?

When it finally hit me, though, days after the funeral, I felt like I was being sucked into a black hole of pure, dark pain. I couldn't sleep, breathe, eat...All I could do was cry and scream and wonder, 'Why! Why did you have to die!'

Have you ever wanted something so badly, but then realized that no matter what you said or did, you couldn't get it? The whole situation made you feel hopeless and pathetic for even thinking it. That's how I felt for months after you died. My only regret? I never told you how I truly felt about you.

And the truth is this...I loved you.

No, love. I _still _love you. With every fiber of my being.

Your smile, your eyes that sparkled with so much light...You could see right through me. You were the spark in my life. The reason I got up in the morning; Why I went through all the motions of everyday life.

When I heard that you had cancer, it felt like everything around me was cracking; Threatening to break. When you died, everything shattered. It took me months to finally start picking up the pieces.

I love you, simple as that. Nothing will ever change that. The memories will always play in front of my eyes every day. I won't forget you.

I stand up, walking over to the calendar on my wall. On September 2, I write, "Don't Forget. Sora."

Sora, my best friend...My love...I'll see you again someday.

* * *

I would like to say that I definitely plan on rewriting this sometime in the near future. I'm also going to ask for reviews, but not for the sake of just reading them. For the sake of getting better, so please tell me what I can do to make this even better.

This is dedicated to my best friend, who died of cancer on September 2 two years ago. She reminded me so much of Sora, so that's why Sora is dead in the story. She was my best friend, and like my sister. I made Riku in love with him...'cause I don't know. I just saw it like that.

So review, if you like, to tell me what I should do when I make my revision. Thank you for reading. ^^


End file.
